Five Nights at Frida's 2
by Welsh Dragon Writer
Summary: Our story takes us to a young man named John, who had an unpleasant experience at the new location. Years later he finds himself at Frida's Bar and Lounge, not knowing that his past will either bring closure or carnage.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Frida's 2

Chapter 1 Childhood Trauma

The time of business was at its peak. The music was playing, the children were laughing. Joy and happiness filled the room.

"Hiya kids, are you ready for fun filled pizza song?" A jolly male voice spoke on a stage joined by cheers of little kids.

"And don't forget the cake for the special birthday boy." A gentle but exciting female chuckled.

Those two were Freddy and Frida, the musical duo that had the spotlight for each and every birthday bash. With those two and their band of friends, the only reason why a kid would be sad is when the parents had to take them home for happy hour. Except for today.

Today was a little boy's birthday. His name at the time was Lil Johnny. It was his 10th birthday today and he wanted to go to his favorite place in the entire world. Freddy and Frida's Fazbear's Pizza. The boy was in tears of joy as soon as the music started. He danced while eating pizza until his stomach turned.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom." Lil Johnny said before hopping out of his seat to the bathroom.

He was heading to the hallway to the bathroom until he began to hear voices from the back. As a curious child he passed the bathroom and went further down the hallway. As he was getting closer the voices began to get more aggressive.

"I'm telling you, this is going to rocket our business through the roof." One of the voices said.

"Your insane, that kind of publicity, not to mention the fact that your trying to hurt our guests just to make a little extra cash besides the lawsuits." Another but mischievous voice said. The first voice tried reason

"Exactly, we'll have nothing to do with it. Just a glitch in the system and nobody can touch us, we get away from it scott free." The second voice began to grow more evil

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone. I don't even understand how you can think like this, were supposed to be in this together!" The first voice began to yell.

Lil Johnny was beginning to feel afraid, he could feel the tension rising within the room. He tried to leave quietly but he tripped and fell on the floor. He could see a shadow from the room about to come around the corner. He quickly got up and ran back down the hall to see that no one was in the main dining hall. The lights were on but the room was silent. Johnny remembered feeling alone and scared in the emptied room. He backed up before hitting something soft from behind him. He slowly looked up to see a bright yellow face smiling down on him.

He shouted from the surprise of something towering over him and jumped. He took one long to see one of his favorite characters.

"Goldie?!" Johnny jumped for joy.

"Hi there little one, what brings you here?" She said.

"I'm a big boy now, today is my 10th birthday!" Johnny said still vibrating from the energy.

"Wow, you are growing, did you have a good birthday?" She asked. She was so gentle and nice, Johnny forgot what he was scared about in the first place.

"I did, thank you guys, today was the best." He said.

The lights turned off however and Goldie was nowhere to be seen. Johnny didn't understand what was happening, his eyes took a moment to adjust. He backed up feeling afraid again until he bumped into something once more. Johnny looked up.

"Goldie?" He asked timidly. It wasn't her however. Bright red eyes, dark and filthy fur. With teeth that could bite him in half.

"Why leave so soon? We have some catching up to do Johnny." A dark and evil voice said before picking the little boy up with both hands with a tight grip making him lose air.

"Joooooohnnyyyyy. Time to playyyy." A horror looking Freddy sang before shoving him in his mouth and taking a bite.

John woke up in his bed screaming at the ceiling before getting slapped in the face by his girlfriend Jessica. He gasped a breath and looked around to verify that he was in his bedroom. A tear left his eye as his mind slipped back into reality.

A glass of water was held out for him. He grabbed it as the screaming killed his throat.

"Same dream again?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." John felt distant. Still trying to grab his thoughts from the clouds.

"This is starting to become more frequent." She said concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just a dream, that's all it is." He said.

"That's what you said before. Now that's not good enough." She said. "Maybe you need to see someone about this. I mean you drink every night which is still illegal by the way."

"What do you want me to say? I can't sleep, I can barely focus at work. All because of that damn place." He said rubbing his forehead. Silence filled the room.

"Yeah me too, which is why I think we should take a break." She suggested. Those words didn't really come as a shock. John did have a problem. And he knew that it was affecting Jessica too. He didn't want her to leave, in fact he wanted to beg for her to stay as she was the only one to comfort him at night.

"That may be a good idea." He said. Not sure what he's thinking at this point. Jessica leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." John said.

"Me too." Jessica said before walking out the door.

John slammed his back on the bed and tried to not think of anything. Not his girlfriend, or former girlfriend, not the dreams, not anything, but one thing for certain, he could not sleep the rest of the night.

The next day, John was at work. Falling asleep while the burgers were burning on a grill. As soon as his eyes closed, he saw the same terrifying face before taking a bite out of him. Next thing he knows, the smoke alarm goes off making everyone evacuate the shop.

"Damn it John, I'm not letting you in this shop ever again!" His boss yells at him as the fire crew was marching inside.

"God damn it." He mumbled before going home.

He sat on his bed, and popped open and a beer. Thinking that it's been 8 years and he still can't stop having that same dream of that stupid place. Ever since then, he refused to celebrate his birthday. It seemed to just get worse every year. He turned on the TV and an ad popped up.

"Everyone needs a place to relax, so come on down to Frida's Bar and Lounge. Our exclusive and unique servers will make sure you enjoy your drinks and sit back in our luxurious lounge." A man was standing in the middle of the screen in his mid screen faded to a help wanted poster with smaller words 'no application needed.'

It was then the screen turned black and so did the entire room as John didn't pay the power bill.

"Not much of a choice here." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Terrifying Nostalgia

Chapter 2 Terrifying Nostalgia

John stood in front of the bar, he looked in his hand and read a paper copy of the help wanted poster in his hand. It said that they needed a night shift which was convenient for them as he would rather sleep during the day than at night. He shrugged his shoulders as he thought that he wouldn't need to put in much effort as he only needed to watch over the shop during the night. Without any need for debate he went inside.

The place was lively, the lights were bright by the entrance giving an exciting welcome. John looked deeper as the lights would slowly dim as he walked closer to the bar giving a nice relaxing vibe. He looked behind the bar to see that no one was at the stands at the moment. Scratching his head he took a seat to see if anyone would show.

After a minute, a man in his late 20s walks out from what the sign says 'breakroom'. Stretching and yawning he noticed the young man sitting at the bar.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I do for you?" The man said.

"Oh, well I saw that you were hiring for a nightguard, and I want to sign up." John said.

"Sounds good, the only thing I need you to do is sign this form of no sexual harassment and I can show you the ropes." He said. John tilted his head.

"I'm sorry?" He asked questionably.

"Oh well…" He scratched the back of his head. "The staff here is ummm, attractive, and we get a lot of people that have caused trouble in the past." He explained. John nodded, understanding. Now that's out of the way, what's your name?" The man asked.

"John." He said, holding out his hand.

"Zach Roger." He put his hand on his and gave it a shake.

"Let's go into the office and get you ready for tonight." He said.

The two made it down the hall and into the office. John sat down in a cozy chair, while Zach sat in his big boss chair. He handed John before he signed it, but something was bothering him.

"Where is your staff anyways?" John asked.

"There in the back getting ready for the night, you will be getting acquainted with them tonight." He said.

"If you have staff then why do you need me? Not that I'm not saying I don't want the job." John asked.

"It's okay. We've had some trouble in the past so we have someone to look out for them. I used to be a night guard myself, but then I became an owner. I learned that I cannot do both and something has come up so I'm not gonna be here during the night." Zach explained.

"Ohh, I see." John tried to understand how he was able to do so much at once. Especially when it seemed like the staff was being pampered by this man. In a way he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Any who, all that I ask is that you keep on a look out for them, be warned though, they will try to prowl and say hi, maybe even play a game with you." Zach pointed out.

"Sounds good, I will do my best." John was confident. All he had to do was stay up the whole night and make sure everything was hunky dory. Not hard at all.

It was the beginning of his shift and John's eyes were beginning to feel heavy. The trip to the bar, by foot, and his lack of sleep before the trip caught up to him. His eyes shut for a moment before he saw those red eyes in the darkness. Spooked as he was he shook himself awake.

"Not now, I can't screw this up." He said to himself. He turned on the camera feed on his desk and flipped through the cameras to find nothing. He shrugged and set the camera feed down. He leaned back in his chair.

'My first day and I haven't even met the other workers here.' He thought, he got up from his chair and reached for the door only to hear a ghostly laugh in the air. His body froze for a second and looked around. There was an air vent blowing, but he began to feel that paranoia again and sat back down.

He flipped through the cameras until he froze at the bar. He saw a bear. Worn down and black. With those red eyes that can only be described as terror. What made it worse was that the bear was staring right at the camera, smiling and waving at him.

"There's no way this can be real. This has to be a dream." John pinched himself twice in hopes of waking up, but he was still right where he was, but the figure was gone. He shook his head in disbelief. Maybe he was just seeing things, but one thing is for sure, he was not stepping out of the office.

He put the camera down. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down. As soon a peace filled his lungs he heard a loud bang from right outside, in the hallway. He fell out of his chair frightened, not sure what that was. He grabbed the camera feed and flipped to the hallway and saw a dark and terrifying fox with a hook for a hand. Moving towards the office.

"Oh god. They're coming for me!" He shrieked. Not sure what to do. It wasn't like the doors were reinforced.

He crawled to the door and slowly used his force against it trying to not make a sound. The door wiggled a bit making his heart skip from anxiety. The door then shook from three loud bangs making him quiver even more.

"Go away!" He yelled in desperation. There was nothing he could do. No way of defence, no way to escape. The banging stopped. John was on the brink of tears. A young man like him wasn't ready to face 'them' neither did he expect for them to be here.

He kept leaning against the door still trying to catch his breath,then stopped. There was a noise from the vents from up above. He covered his mouth trying not to expect the worst.

His hopes were in vain though. The vent opened and within a second another dark and putrid looking fox appeared, but with both hands this time. Standing over him for a second, John's mind stopped; he was scared out of his mind. Thinking that he was gonna die from the things he tried to avoid the most. The fox then screamed a loud and pitching scream

"...Hey…...wrong…" Was all he could hear in a maniacal tone between the screeches. John covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"What do you want from me?!" He yelled back. The screeching started again before the fox reached out to grab him. He opened his eyes and saw the chair. He dove to it and threw it at the nightmare animatronic making it trip and fall.

He stood up with shaking legs and opened the door to the pirate fox that was still stalking the door. The Pirate tried to swipe him up but he ducked under its grip before sprinting to the exit.

'This is insanity! Why are they here? How are they here? I have to get out!' Were all he could think about, he was in the bar making for an exit.

He stopped though to see a nightmare animatronics in every corner of the room. He backed up for a moment to see the two foxes stepping in from behind.

"Just leave me alone! You made your point, I'll leave!" John's voice cracked.

The animatronics only stepped forward slowly with their hands out to grab them. He vaulted over the bar behind him to put something between him and them. He saw an opening from the bar to the casino and ran for it hoping for a back way out.

The slot machines were off, the room was dark except for a big box that was on the other side of the room, but no way out. He gulped, desperate with no options he ran to the box and slowly opened it to hide. The box flew open and a nightmare puppet rose from inside and screamed just inches from his face.

He couldn't take this fear anymore. He lost his sense of control and cried back at the terrifying image of him getting killed by his nightmares. He turned around to run only to see the nightmare bear's fist in his face making him fall to the floor. He looked up and saw his nightmares begin to huddle before the dinner bell rang. His head was in too much turmoil to stay awake and slipped into unconsciousness.

The animatronics were staring down at John's unconscious body, Except that they weren't a nightmare looking at all. They were cute and feminine normal looking animatronic girls that just work at bar and lounge.

"That should calm him down," Frida said.

"You think? Poor guy is gonna wake up with a shiner tomorrow," Chica said, a little worried.

"Serves him right for tripping me," Mangle whimpered, still rubbing her butt.

All the bad guards would do is just hit on us, but an 18 year old boy. I've never seen someone look at us so horrified", Bonnie spoke up.

"I don't understand that either," Foxy questioned. "He was even afraid of Mary, no one gets afraid of Mary," She points at the sad looking puppet.

"Whatever just happened we need to tell Zach", I'm not entirely sure what he will do with him.

Every one of them had questions, but they weren't gonna get answered tonight. Frida picked John up from the floor to sit him on the lounge chair to rest.

John was asleep, stuck in his own nightmare that he would have every night, but he could not wake up this time. Running in fear all around a pizzeria, as a child, with animatronics out to get him. Thoughts of pain and death clouded his mind. Eventually cornered by the stage he curled in a ball as the nightmares surrounded him.

"Someone help me!" The little Johnny. Then a chime went off and a bright light embraced the room dissolving the nightmares away. Johnny could barely see until the light died. A figure was standing where the nightmares were, enveloped in gold. Johnny stood up and reached out.

"Goldie?" Johnny whimpered.

"Who are you?" She said back with a confused look snapping John back into reality.


End file.
